


Forged

by JoAryn



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: Jack followed her directive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another 100 words (if I counted right), and once again unbeta'd :S

He meets her in London, or she meets him - either way, it doesn't matter because it's not home to either of them. They hopscotch across the Continent, northern Africa, the Levant, India, and southeast Asia, seeing the sights by air and exploring each other by night. They can't help dipping their toes into mysteries as they go; he offers a stalwart shoulder when a case dredges up moments of her past, but she's the one holding him when they encounter a soldier whose mind is trapped in Gallipoli. They are tempered and tested and return to Melbourne stronger than ever.


End file.
